The Uzumaki Family Stories: Protective
by Hachi-Kyuu
Summary: Tak ada yang lebih disayangi Menma selain Hinabi. Bahkan Hinata tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sayang Menma./"Menma terlalu protektif pada Hinabi."/"Itu, chakra Hashirama"/ "Jangan bilang kalau kau mau berkhianat lagi Sasuke!"/ "Kau pasti menculik Hinabi kan!"/ "UZUMAKIII!"


.

.

.

"Hoahhhmm…."

Seorang gadis berambut merah menguap perlahan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Iris ungu mudanya melirik ke arah jendela bertirai ungu muda yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Tirai belum dibuka, namun cahaya matahari mulai meremangi kamarnya. Gadis itu segera turun dari tempat tidur lalu menyambar jam meja merahnya.

"Jam setengah delapan?!" serunya kaget.

.

.

.

**-The Uzumaki Family Stories-**

"**Protective"**

_A Naruto Fanfiction by Hachi-Kyuu_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

Tak ada yang lebih disayangi Menma selain Hinabi. Bahkan Hinata tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sayang Menma./"Menma terlalu protektif pada Hinabi."/"Itu, chakra Hashirama"/ "Jangan bilang kalau kau mau berkhianat lagi Sasuke!"/ "Kau pasti menculik Hinabi kan?!"/ "UZUMAKIII!"

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian, Hinabi menuruni tangga ke ruang bawah. Sejak tadi dia sudah waswas karena dia belum menemui seorang pun di rumah. Beribu pertanyaan terbang di kepalanya.

**Hinabi's POV**

Aduh,kemana semua orang? Itulah pertanyaan terbesarku sekarang. Aku tahu kalau aku benar-benar terlambat bangun.

"Ini gara-gara tadi malam ayah menyuruhku menunggui Kak Menma pulang misi. Mana Kakak pulang misinya tengah malam lagi. Kalau saja Bibi Sakura tidak melahirkan semalam lalu Kak Haruto tidak latihan di rumah Sashika… aduh, tidak baik menyalahkan orang lain. Ibu saja setiap hari menunggui ayah pulang tengah malam tapi tetap bangun pagi….Aduh…" batinku.

Aku melongok ke kamar Kak Menma. Kamarnya rapi dan bersih! Biasanya kan aku yang membersihkannya. aku menuruni tangga dengan rasa bersalah. Bagaimana kalau Ibu yang membersihkan kamar Kak Menma? Atau jangan-jangan Kak Haruto, atau lebih parah lagi… Ayah? Aku menyingkirkan pendapat terakhirku. Anak tangga terakhir kulompati. Aku segera berlari ke ruang makan. Syukurlah, ada derap kaki terdengar. Tapi, langkah kaki itu bukan dari ruang makan…. Jangan sampai ada musuh yang masuk ke rumah! Aku segera berbalik lalu mengaktifkan Byakuganku. Pintu terbuka perlahan aku bersiap dengan kuda-kuda..

**Normal POV**

Hinabi mengaktifkan byakugannya. Pintu depan terbuka perlahan. Hinabi memperkuat kuda-kudanya. Seseorang muncul dari pintu itu!

"Kak Menma?" seru Hinabi kaget. Mata kirinya kembali seperti semula. Menma yang mendengar namanya dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hinabi! Ternyata kamu ada disiniiii!"

"Eh, Kakak?"

.

.

.

Hinabi memasukkan suapan terakhir sarapannya ke dalam mulutnya. Uzumaki Hinata tersenyum melihat Hinabi.

"Kemana saja kau tadi, Menma! Hinabi kan belum bangun! Mana mau dia berkeliaran pagi-pagi kalau Ibunya masih menyiapkan sarapan." Tegur Naruto pada Menma. Di sisi meja lain, Haruto tersenyum.

"Ayah tidak mengerti,ya? Aku takut kalau Hinabi diculik atau semacamnya!"

"Sudahlah. Habiskan sarapanmu Menma. Naruto, Menma sangat menyayangi Hinabi juga mencemaskannya." Lerai Hinata.

"Ralat,Bu. Bukan menyayangi. Menma terlalu protektif pada Hinabi. Kalau saja ibu lihat saat dia nyaris menghajar Hiraku dengan rasengan saat Hiraku memberikan jepitan Hinabi yang terjatuh pada Hinabi. Kalau saja Hiraku tidak sabaran, akulah yang harus mencemaskan Hinabi. Ayah saja tidak seprotektif itu pada Ibu." Tukas Haruto.

Menma memasang wajah sebal sementara Hinabi tertawa. Naruto segera merangkul Hinata yang baru saja duduk disampingnya.

"Oh ya, Bu. Siapa yang merapikan kamar Kak Menma tadi?"

"Kamar Menma,ya…. Oh, dia merapikannya sendiri." Hinata tertawa melihat Hinabi yang memasang tampang tidak percaya.

"Aku menceramahinya tentang letihnya kamu kalau merapikan kamarnya" sahut Haruto.

"Ta-tapi kan aku tidak letih,Kak.."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga kan sudah besar, tidak selalu bergantung pada adikku yang manis ini…." Ujar Menma.

"Ibu, aku mau tanya dong…." Haruto mengangkat piring makannya ke bak cuci piring. Menma juga ikut mengangkat piringnya kesana diikuti Hinabi yang juga mengangkut piring kedua orangtuanya.

"Apa itu, Haruto?"

"Apa ayah dan ibu tahu bagaimana awalnya Menma menjadi sangat protektif pada Hinabi?"

Hinata tampak berpikir-pikir dulu. Tak lama, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga wanita itu. Hinata mengangguk lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Ibu tahu awalnya. Tapi tampaknya, ini akan jadi cerita yang sangat panjang."

"Tidak apa-apa kok,Bu." Tukas Hinabi yang mencuci piring. "Aku kan mau tahu juga.. Lagipula tinggal dua piring lagi kok."

"Bukan masalah piring, Hinabi sayang. Ini bersangkutan dengan ayah." Kata Haruto sambil melipat tangannya di meja.

"Ayah? Apa hubungannya dengan ayah?" Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Benar juga,kak." Setuju Menma.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Aku mengerti…" Hinabi mengelap tangannya lalu kembali duduk. Hinata memandang Naruto lekat diikuti ketiga anaknya.

"He-hei, jangan menatapku begitu.. Aku tidak paham maksud kalian berempat…"

"_**Dasar bodoh…. Belum mengerti juga,ya. Dasar…"**_

"E-eh?"

**-Di alam bawah sadar Naruto-**

"_**Masa' kamu belum mengerti juga…ckckck."**_

"_Apa maksudmu, Kyuubi?"_

"_**Kau Hokage kan?"**_

"_Tentu saja."_

"_**Apa yang dilakukan Hokage?"**_

"_Melindungi desa."_

"_**Selain itu. Yang lebih umum lagi."**_

"_Memberi misi?"_

"_**Tepat. Lalu ketiga anakmu itu apa?"**_

"_Mereka? Tentu saja anakku manusia"_

"_**Bukan… Pekerjaan mereka."**_

"_Mereka masih muda, belum bekerja!"_

"_**Eum…mereka sekarang menjadi apa?"**_

"_Beranjak remaja."_

"_**Dasar.. Benar-benar ayah yang baik. Profesi mereka."**_

"_Shinobi?"_

"_**Tepat. Apa yang mereka kerjakan?"**_

"_Menjalankan misi."_

"_**Siapa yang memberinya?"**_

"_Aku sebagai Hokage."_

"_**Jadi?"**_

"_Jadi apa?"_

"_**Hei, mereka shinobi dan kau yang memberi mereka misi."**_

"_Dan aku adalah Hokage. Eumm….Ah! Aku mengerti sekarang! Terima kasih, Kyuubi!"_

"_**Yo.."**_

**-Dunia Nyata-**

"Aku mengerti sekarang! Tenang saja. Seingatku kelompok kalian bertiga tidak punya misi,kok." Cengir Naruto.

Hinata,Haruto,Menma, dan Hinabi tersenyum lega.

"Tuhan, semoga aku tidak setolol dia nantinya.." doa Menma dalam hati.

"Jadi, sekarang ibu akan memulai ceritanya…"

.

.

.

**Flashback: ON**

Menma kecil berjalan perlahan menuju kedua orangtuanya. Angin musim panas membelai rambut indigo gelap berdiri lalu tiga goresan seperti ayahnya di lehernya. Mata ungu kelabunya berbinar saat melihat adik perempuannya bangun. Dia sangat menyukai kedua mata adiknya yang sama seperti miliknya walau bentuknya seperti bentuk mata ayahnya, pupil berwarna hitam.

"Menma sayang… Ayo sini.." panggil Hinata.

Disebelahnya, Naruto memangku Haruto yang tampak sangat menyukai rambut merah adiknya yang berponi rata dan tersampir di belakang telinga. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya menyambut Menma. Menma duduk lalu menatap Hinabi kecil tanpa berkedip. Menma mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut Hinabi yang unik. Pada saat bersamaan, Haruto tampak tertarik dengan bulatan oval keunguan di atas kedua pipi Hinabi. Dia mencoba menyentuhnya namun tangan gemuknya tidak sampai. Dia meronta sebagai isyarat untuk ayahnya agar memajukan tubuhnya.

"A-yah…ayah…" gumamnya sambil berusaha meraih pipi Hinabi.

Mata Menma menangkap sosok kakaknya yang mencoba menyentuh pipi Hinabi. Naruto tidak memajukan tubuhnya dan memberi Haruto inisiatif untuk berusaha sendiri. Dia melompat dari gendongan ayahnya tepat saat Menma baru saja akan menyentuh rambut Hinabi. Haruto mendarat tepat di depan Menma hingga tubuhnya mendorong tangan Menma yang sedikit lagi berhasil menyentuh rambut Hinabi. Naruto dan Hinata terkejut, begitu pula Hinabi.

"Uh…uh…Uwaaaa! Waaa!" pekik Hinabi.

Menma sangat marah lalu memukul tubuh Haruto sambil memekik.

"Ka Halu jahat! Jahat!"

Haruto yang juga kaget segera berdiri lalu untuk pertama kalinya dia berlari, menghindari pukulan Menma. Menma yang sadar kalau Haruto pergi membalikkan wajahnya dan melihat Haruto berlari pelan sambil sesekali memandang Menma dengan mata biru cerahnya. Rambut kuning lurus Haruto melambai disapa angin musim panas di tepi hutan Konoha.

Menma ikut berdiri lalu berlari perlahan mengejar Haruto. Naruto dan Hinata takjub melihat kedua putra kembar mereka berlari, walau perlahan. Hinabi memandang kedua kakaknya dengan mata berbinar. Selama ini dia memang sudah bisa berdiri di umurnya yang hampir 2 tahun. Namun dia sama sekali takut belajar berjalan. Tiba-tiba seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di hidungnya. Hinabi sangat menyukai kupu-kupu. Dia meraih kupu-kupu itu, namun kupu-kupu itu terbang lalu berhenti di depan Hinabi.

Naruto dan Hinata memandang kupu-kupu yang seakan menunggu Hinabi. Hinabi menggeliat. Hinata yang masih takjub tanpa sadar menurunkan Hinabi dari gendongannya. Satu lagi keajaiban terjadi. Hinabi berdiri lalu perlahan berjalan tanpa melepas pandangan pada kupu-kupu itu. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya takut namun Naruto menahannya.

"Biarkan saja. Kyuubi baru saja bilang padaku kalau Hinabi akan baik-baik saja."

Kupu-kupu itu terbang mundur, mengantar Hinabi pada kedua kakaknya. Hinabi berlari perlahan menyusul kedua kakaknya. Hinata tanpa sadar menitikkan airmata. Naruto memeluk lalu mengecup keningnya.

Melihat Hinabi datang, Menma menyadari Haruto yang hendak mendekati Hinabi. Menma segera melompat ke depan Hinabi lalu merentangkan tangannya. Dia tidak mau Haruto mengacaukan lagi acaranya untuk menyentuh rambut Hinabi. Naruto dan Hinata tertawa geli melihat anak-anak mereka.

"Kyuubi,"

**-Di alam bawah sadar Naruto-**

"_**Hm? Ada apa?"**_

"_Kenapa kau tahu kalau Hinabi akan baik-baik saja?"_

"_**Mudah saja. Aku merasakan chakra Kushina pada kupu-kupu itu juga chakra Minato pada angin yang baru saja berhembus…"**_

"_Benarkah? Astaga, puitis sekali. Terima kasih Ayah, Ibu…."_

"_**Heh…" **_

**-Kembali ke dunia nyata-**

"Hinata,"

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa setelah ini kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat.."

"Hm? Kemana?"

"Makam orangtuaku…"

Hinata tersenyum. Dia mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangan menyambut Hinabi yang berlari lucu ke arahnya. Begitu pula Haruto dan Menma yang sudah puas membelai rambut dan pipi adik mereka.

"Hinabi, Menma, Haruto, kita akan pergi ke tempat kakek dan nenek. Mau kan?" Tanya Hinata yang dibalas angguken ketiganya. Hinata tersenyum puas lalu menoleh ke Naruto.

"Bunganya bagaimana?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Tiba-tiba Hinabi melompat-lompat sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Hinata lalu menoleh pada Hinabi. Betapa kagetnya wanita itu saat melihat Hinabi menggenggam dua tangkai bakung kuning di kedua tangannya.

"Hinabi, dari mana kamu…."

Menma dan Haruto serta Hinabi tertawa riang lalu melambaikan tangan pada kupu-kupu tadi yang diikuti dedaunan hijau yang dihembus angin melayang pergi.

"_**Daun dan bunga itu, chakra Hashirama…"**_

**Flashback: OFF**

Hinabi tertawa diikuti Haruto. Menma memasang wajah malu, kesal, dan ingin tertawa. Hinata tersenyum lalu meraih air di meja dan meneguknya.

"Ayah, kita belum ke makam kakek dan nenek lagi, kan?" sahut Menma.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Karena tidak ada misi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke makam mereka?"

.

.

.

Keluarga Uzumaki tersenyum pada penduduk Konoha yang menyapa mereka dengan tersenyum, kecuali…

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Semua pasang mata mengarah ke seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata merah dan diselimuti chakra kegelapan yang pekat. Naruto yang merasakan chakra Susano'o itu segera berubah ke mode Bijuu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau berkhianat lagi Sasuke!" seru Naruto. Hinata dan Hinabi segera mengungsikan warga sipil. Haruto dan Menma berdiri tegar di belakang ayah mereka sambil meraih kunai yang selalu mereka bawa.

"Aku tidak akan seperti ini kalau kau tidak berulah!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Sasuke menunjuk Menma dengan panah susano'o miliknya. Haruto menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Menma? Ada apa dengan Menma?" dia melirik Menma yang tampak ketakutan.

"A-apa karena yang tadi pagi?"

**Flashback: ON**

Menma berlari panik mencari Hinabi. Orang pertama di pikirannya adalah Hiraku yang gosipnya menyukai Hinabi. Namun setelah tahu Hiraku masih dirawat di rumah sakit karena misi semalam dan ulahnya, orang kedua di pikirannya itu Kotaru, anak yang menjadi teman baik Hinabi sekaligus teman setim Hinabi.

Menma berlari cepat ke distrik Uchiha. Sesampainya disana, Menma mendorong Kotaru yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau kemanakan adikku,hah?!" serunya.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau pasti menculik Hinabi kan?! Buktinya sepagi ini kau sudah keluar rumah!"

"Untuk apa aku menculik temanku sendiri,hah?!"

BUAKK

Menma melayangkan tinjunya ke pelipis Kotaru. Kotaru yang kaget langsung membentuk segel.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Menma menghindari bola api itu dengan melompat ke pohon. Kotaru sekali lagi membentuk segel dan membakar pohon tempat Menma berlindung.

"Hyaa… Rasengan!"

Kotaru berbalik melihat Menma dengan rasengan di tangannya. Dengan cepat Kotaru melompat. Rasengan Menma memporak-porandakan taman Uchiha dan menggores pergelangan kaki Kotaru. Kotaru seketika terjatuh ke tanah.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Uchiha Sasuke muncul dengan tatapan mematikan. Dia kaget melihat taman yang hancur dan putranya yang terbaring di tanah.

"UZUMAKIII!"

**Flashback: OFF**

.

.

.

Setelah mengunjungi taman makam pahlawan Konoha, keluarga Uzumaki bertandang ke distrik Uchiha. Hinata dan Sakura membahas perkembangan anak-anak mereka, juga kedua bayi Uchiha, Shinsei dan Hanami. Haruto dan Kotaru latihan bersama adik Kotaru, Itsuki. Sedangkan Hinabi dan Kakome bermain-main dengan Mitsuko, adik Kakome.

Uchiha Sasuke mengawasi Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Menma yang memperbaiki taman Uchiha. Sasuke sepertinya membenci bocah berambut durian, apapun warnanya. Utamanya Menma karena dia sudah menghancurkan taman keluarganya dan ada gosip tersebar kalau dia dekat dengan putrinya, Uchiha Kakome.

"Awas kau Uzumaki. Kalau sampai kau macam-macam pada Kako…"


End file.
